Siempre te amare
by LoveKP
Summary: Moblit recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Hange Zoe.


**Siempre te amare **

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores ¿alguna vez se han preguntado cómo fue que Moblit conoció a Hange? Pues yo si y como este mes será el mes de Moblit, pues aquí les traigo este fic.**

-¡Me pregunto con qué tipo de titan nos encontraremos! -grito Hange emocionada

Moblit la miro, conocía desde hace años a Hange, habían pasado por mucho y habían tenido que tomar decisiones, decisiones que los habían llevado hasta ese momento, así que no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado…

* * *

Se había levantado temprano, tomo sus utensilios y salió a toda prisa. Cruzo corriendo las calles empedradas de Trost, tropezó una que otra vez, pero nada detuvo su camino.

-Buenos días Moblit -saludo el panadero del lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días -correspondió el saludo y continuo su andar.

-¿Ese era Moblit? -pregunto la mujer del panadero.

-Corriendo como siempre -contesto.

Moblit al final llego a su destino, acomodo su cabestrillo y comenzó a pintar. Estaba concentrado en la belleza de la naturaleza, aunque esto no le cautivaba, pero debía de terminar el trabajo encargado por su padre.

La familia Berner tenía un negocio en donde vendían pinturas.

Esta vez le habían encargado pintar el paisaje del rio. Su padre se había lastimado la mano, así que Moblit era el encargado de completar dicha tarea, pues había sido culpa de él que su padre resultara herido.

Como fuera, Moblit pintaba y trataba de hacer el mejor de sus trabajos. Dio unos trazos y luego voltio su mirada y ahí estaba, un chico con ropa andrajosa lanzando piedras al rio y tapando la vista para la pintura.

-¡Hey! -grito para llamar su atención-. Estas arruinando mi paisaje -se quejó.

El chico lo vio y le sonrió mientras saludaba. Moblit frunció el ceño y se preguntó si lo conocía. El chico se aproximó a Moblit, la luz del sol le nublaba la vista así que no podía verlo bien. El desconocido se paró frente a él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hange -saludo y extendió su mano, ella se aproximo mas y entonces la luz ya no le molestaba la vista a Moblit, fue cuando lo noto, ese chico en realidad era chica y no solo eso, era la niña más bella que jamás había podido conocer dejando de lado la ropa y el cabello sucio y alborotado.

-Yo... pues… ammm -fue lo único que pudo decir, su cerebro no estaba conectado a su boca y además ninguno de los dos (tanto cerebro como boca) parecían estar funcionando en ese momento.

-¡Qué bonito! -dijo colocándose a su lado.

-Si -coincidió mirando el rio.

-No tontito, yo me refería a tu pintura -dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

-Pues… esto…. gracias -dijo apenado.

-¿Tu casi no hablas o qué? -pregunto Hange.

-Pues… yo…

Moblit bajo la mirada, en realidad casi no hablaba con nadie, todos eran agradables con él y siempre saludaban y sonreían, pero nunca había intercambiado más de tres palabras con las personas.

-Berner, nuestra piñata favorita -dijo un niño detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon para visualizar al chico. Este era alto, gordinflon, con grandes dientes chuecos y sus ojos reflejaban malicia. El chico iba acompañado de otro joven flaco y alto.

-Buck, por favor, no tengo dinero -suplico Moblit asustado.

-¿Y tú nuevo amiguito qué? -pregunto el niño señalando a Hange.

-Si quieres mi dinero tendrás que ganarme primero -dijo Hange mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su suéter.

-Por mi está bien -sonrió y se trono los nudillos.

El chico corrió hacia Hange, la sujeto del suéter y ella le aplico una llave lanzándolo al suelo.

-Ya veras -dijo furioso y se levanto dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, acertó, pero al parecer Hange ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Diría que pegas como niña, pero seria una ofensa para las niñas -dijo Hange limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz. Hange le regreso el golpe y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-Chuck -llamo el niño a su cómplice y el chico sujeto a Hange por detrás, Hange le dio un pisotón en el pie, un codazo en las costillas y un cabezazo que dio justo en la nariz. El chico cayo de lleno al suelo y se hizo ovillo adolorido. El otro se levantó y Hange soltó una patada en sus partes bajas. Le chico se tiro de rodillas mientras lloraba del dolor.

-No se metan mas con este rubio -dijo Hange con sus manos en la cadera-. Ven chico -animo Hange y jalo a Moblit de la manga de su suéter.

Moblit se quedo sin palabras al ver como esa chica había vencido a los dos agresores.

Hange se detuvo frente a una escalera de madera muy alta.

-Ven, vamos -animo Hange y comenzó a subir hacia el tejado.

-No parece seguro -dijo indeciso mientas miraba hacia arriba en dirección de la chica.

-Así es, si lo fuera ¿dónde estaría la diversión? -dijo mirando abajo y continuó trepando.

Moblit trago saliva y por alguna razón subió la escalera sin mirar abajo. Al llegar a lo alto temblaba como gelatina y Hange lo ayudo a subir.

-¡Mira esta vista! -grito con todas sus fuerzas y alzo sus brazos.

Moblit lo hizo y a decir verdad era la vista mas bonita del rio que hubiera podido encontrar.

-Es mucho mejor que desde abajo ¿no es así chico rubio? -Hange le sonrió.

-Moblit -aclaro Moblit-. Mi nombre es Moblit Berner.

Esa no fue la única vez que vio a Hange, ocasionalmente aparecía y platicaban de diferentes cosas, la chica era muy lista y siempre sonreía. A decir verdad, no conocía nada de Hange, cuando la veía tenían tantas aventuras que nunca podían tener una conversación tranquila por más de cinco minutos. Un día habían sido perseguidos por una manada de cerdos furiosos, en otra ocasión por aldeanos furiosos debido al incidente de los cerdos. Un día habían sido perseguidos por dos miembros de las tropas estacionarias cuando Hange les lanzo una gran bola de lodo directo a la cara debido a que molestaban a un señor de la tercera edad. Así era Hange, defendía a los débiles.

.

-Es hermoso -dijo el señor mientras miraba el cuadro terminado de Moblit-. La vista y los trazos -el comprador se acercó al cuadro-. Un excelente trabajo como siempre señor Berner -felicito el hombre y se ajusto los lentes- A decir verdad, quisiera que hiciera otro trabajo para mí, vera como sabe soy científico y me gustaría que me ayudara con mi investigación…

-Me alaga, pero yo no soy un científico -interrumpo el padre de Moblit.

-No, lo que quiero que haga es que dibuje todos mis experimentos -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, por supuesto, me encantaría ayudarlo.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos y después de despidieron con la promesa de verse al siguiente día. A Moblit ni siquiera le molesto que su padre no le diera el crédito por la pintura, además no quería hacerlo enfadar.

.

Durante la noche la familia cenaba en completo silencio, Moblit odiaba esos silencios.

-Padre -hablo con miedo-. Me preguntaba si... si seria posible...

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que divagues, lo que tengas que decir dilo ya -regaño su padre.

-¿Podría no acompañarte mañana? -pregunto.

Moblit no quería ir esa tarde debido a que quería ver a Hange.

-Eres mi asistente Moblit, eso o esta en discusión ahora come -contesto su padre.

su madre quien había guardado silencio hasta ese momento solo le miro y dedico una sonrisa a su hijo.

* * *

Moblit acompaño a su padre, caminaron por unos campos verdes hasta llegar a una cabaña donde vivían los Johnson. Su padre llamo a la puerta y abrieron casi al instante.

-Hola señor Berner y veo que ha traído con usted al pequeño Moblit -saludo entusiasmado-. Deberías conocer a mi hija, ella esta en alguna parte metiéndose en problemas -dijo con una gran sonrisa e hizo un ademan para que sus invitados pasaran.

Dentro de la cabaña había un montón de libros y cosas extrañas que parecían muy científicas.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto Moblit señalando algo que llamo su atención.

-Un prototipo a escala, con esto planeo lograr que las personas vuelen, lo llamo globo -contesto entusiasmado el señor.

-¿Personas volando? Ni que fuéramos aves -dijo el padre de Moblit y soltó una risita.

-Dicen que algunas personas tenemos demasiada imaginación, pero gracias a esas personas es que la humanidad ha progresado -dijo mirando a Moblit y este sonrió entusiasmado.

-¡Papá! -grito una niña, voz que Moblit reconoció al instante.

-He aquí mi pequeño diablillo -sonrió el padre de Hange y Moblit se sorprendió cuando la vio cruzar la puerta.

-Encontré esta planta -ella le extendió la planta y su padre la inspecciono.

-Ah es una mentha spicata de la división magnoliophyta -dijo ajustando sus lentes mientras inspeccionaba la planta-. Mejor conocida como hierbabuena -sonrió-. Bien hecho, lo que necesitaba para mi té.

-Hola Moblit -saludo Hange.

-¿Ya se conocen? -pregunto el padre de Hange sorprendido.

-Moblit es un gran amigo -contesto Hange sonriente.

Durante la tarde el padre de Moblit dibujo varias plantas y diseños para el padre de Hange y antes de que el sol se ocultara decidieron regresar a casa.

-Moblit escucha -llamo su padre en tono serio-. No quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con esa niña ¿quedo claro?

Moblit no entendía porque el cambio de actitud de su padre respecto a la familia de Hange, él se la había pasado fascinado con todas las ideas del señor y además le encantaba pasar tiempo con Hange.

-Su padre se esta metiendo en temas que no debería, son una familia conflictiva y terminaran muertos -finalizo.

* * *

Moblit miraba por su ventana, necesitaba pensar en que hacer, siempre había hecho caso de todo lo que le decía su padre, ser buen estudiante, portarse bien, dibujar solo lo que le pedían y no lo que quería y ahora no podría volver a ver a Hange.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gritos y humo. Los aldeanos gritaban y señalaban a lo lejos, el fuego venia del bosque, donde estaba la casa de la familia de Hange.

Moblit no lo pensó dos veces y salió de su cama de un solo brinco, corrió a la salida, pero su padre le tapo el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -dijo serio.

-Papá, creo que necesitan ayuda -contesto asustado Moblit

-No es nuestro problema hijo, esa familia estaba investigando cosas que no debía.

Moblit debía de tomar una decisión y entonces lo supo, no dejaría sola a su amiga, negó con su cabeza y se escabullo entre las piernas de su padre.

-¡Moblit regresa! -lo escucho gritar, pero él continuo corriendo hasta llegar a su destino.

Carecía de aire y sentía que sus piernas no podían correr mas y entonces lo vio, un gran incendio en la cabaña, la gente corría con cubetas llenas de agua para extinguir el fuego y evitar que se propagara al bosque. Moblit busco entre la multitud a su amiga o padre, pero no veía nada. As que lleno de pánico comenzó a gritar.

-¡Hange!

Llamaba sin obtener respuesta, hasta que recibió un pequeño golpe en la nuca, se giro y vio en el césped una piedrita, miro a los lados y vio la figura de una niña entre el follaje.

-¿Hange?

Moblit camino indeciso, una mano le tapo la boca y la otra lo jalo.

-Moblit -saludo Hange contenta, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Moblit la abrazo para consolarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto sin soltar a su amiga.

-La policía militar entro a la casa, mataron a mi padre y lo quemaron todo -logro decir a pesar de las lágrimas.

Hange podía recordar todo, su padre había entrado a su cuarto y le había despertado, en su rostro se veía el pánico, saco a Hange de la cama y le dijo que saliera por la ventana. Ella lo hizo y después escucho el sonido de un arma de fuego ser disparada, ella se oculto entre el follaje y fue cuando vio que cuatro hombres llevaban el uniforme con el emblema de la policía militar, se reían por haber matado al científico y juraban encontrar a la hija, uno de ellos inicio el fuego y emprendieron su escape.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando dos hombres de la policía militar aparecieron, uno de ellos jalo del cabello a Hange apartándola de Moblit.

-¡Hange! -grito Moblit.

El Segundo hombre lo pateo y dejo en el suelo, colocando su bota sobre su espalda para que no pudiera levantarse.

-Ven aquí mocosa ¿pensaste que escaparías? -dijo burlonamente y desenfundo un cuchillo pequeño, estaba decidido y mataría a Hange, Moblit se sentía impotente.

-¿Qué hacemos con el niño? -pregunto el otro soldado.

-También mátalo -contesto restándole importancia.

-¡No, Moblit es inocente! -grito Hange.

Los hombres reían y fue cuando ella actuó, de algún modo logro tomar la muñeca de su atacante y le arrebato el cuchillo clavándoselo en el muslo de la pierna, su agresor, presa del dolor la soltó y ella le arrebato la pistola disparándole en un costado al agresor de su amigo.

Ayudo a Moblit a levantarse y ambos emprendieron el escape.

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta que no pudieron mas y se dejaron caer presas del cansancio y la falta de aire.

-Moblit, lo siento tanto -dijo triste Hange-. Te he metido en un grave problema.

-Hange, me salvaste la vida -soltó unas lágrimas y apretó sus puños por la furia que sentía en ese momento-. Te prometo que yo siempre te voy a cuidar no importa lo que pase, ¡lo juro por Rose, Maria y Shina! -grito presa de su impotencia.

Moblit se acercó y se quitó su capa que había tomado antes de salir furioso de casa.

-Toma, es una noche fría y te congelaras -ofreció su capa, pero Hange no la tomo-. Es enserio, no quiero que enfermes -dijo tiernamente y le coloco la capa a Hange.

-Gracias Moblit -dijo ella.

-Ven, vamos a casa…

-No -dijo enseguida y negó con la cabeza-. No quiero poner en riesgo a tu familia. -ella oculto su rostro en sus rodillas-. No sé porque lo hicieron, mi padre era un buen hombre, nunca hizo el mal, quería ayudar a las personas.

-Mi padre me dijo que la investigación de tu padre podía causarle problemas -confeso Moblit.

-Mi padre solo quería la libertad de las personas, su invento ayudaría a los de la legión de exploración -dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Mi padre decía que existían diferentes monstruos como los titanes fuera de las murallas y otros monstruos, los que están dentro de las murallas, gente que vive con nosotros, hombres que fingen ser amables y en realidad son asesinos seriales, mujeres que matan a sus hijos, políticos corruptos que mandan a alguien mas a hacer sus trabajos sucios y … -ella hizo una pausa-. No podía creer que realmente existieran personas tan malas.

Moblit sentía que estaba por sacar la cena debido a las náuseas.

-También me conto que existen héroes, se llaman alas de libertad, viajan más allá de las murallas en busca de la libertad de los hombres, luchan contra los monstruos y los aniquilan -Hange miro al cielo estrellado-. Estos hombres que nos atacaron eran monstruos, no les importaba matar a unos niños, yo voy a luchar contra ellos, yo me uniré al cuerpo de exploración -dijo con determinación-. Hare lo que mis padres querían, seré libre y lo más importante es que ayudare a que la humanidad encuentre su libertad fuera de estas murallas.

Quizás fue la determinación de Hange, quizás el frio le había congelado las neuronas, pero Moblit se prometió que también se uniría a las alas de libertad y así protegería siempre a Hange.

-Entonces hagámoslo -dijo decidido-. ¿Qué estamos esperando? -tomo las manos de su amiga las cuales estaban frías-. Tenemos edad para ser reclutas.

-Moblit… -Hange le miro con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Seamos libres Hange -alentó.

Hange sonrió y asintió.

.

Tardaron un par de días en llegar y enlistarse como reclutas.

Después del registro les anunciaron que serían trasladados al lugar de entrenamiento. Subieron a la carreta junto con otros chicos e iniciaron su viaje.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nanaba -se presentó sonriente una chica rubia de cabello corto.

-Soy Hange y él es Moblit -presento Hange.

-¿Por qué usas el cabello tan corto? -pregunto curiosa Hange

-Pues escape de casa, todos buscan a una niña, así que me corte el cabello para parecer chico, de hecho, eres la primera que se da cuenta de que soy chica.

Esto le dio una gran idea a Hange, pretender ser un chico y quizás cambiarse de apellido.

El entrenamiento fue fácil para ella, para Moblit no tanto. A pesar de eso, él estaba motivado, quería aprender a luchar para poder defender a Hange.

* * *

Todos se encontraban disfrutando de sus alimentos mientras escuchaban a uno de sus compañeros.

-La policía militar es la mejor opción -dijo un chico de cabello negro y miro al que parecía su amigo-. Erwin y yo nos uniremos a la policía militar.

-Eso si quedan entre los 10 mejores -dijo Moblit quien pasaba con su bandeja y había escuchado al chico.

-¿Y quien me ganaría? ¿Tu? -dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

-Hange, es quien está en el primer lugar, después esta Nanaba, tu amigo Erwin… -Comenzó a enlistar Moblit.

-¿Porque no te largas a pintar niñito? Dijo molesto.

-Vamos Moblit -animo Hange tocándole el hombro-. Y no te preocupes Nile, yo me uniré a la legión de exploración así que de seguro tendrás lugar en la policía militar.

-Que tontería, ¡buena suerte muriendo por una causa tan ridícula como esa! -se burló Nile-. ¿No es así Erwin? -pregunto y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

Pero Erwin no contesto.

-Tu sigue pensando que son tonterías, quédate en una vida vacía y llena de ignorancia, es lo que pueden aspirar las personas de mente pequeña, pero yo, yo busco ampliar mi conocimiento, ver que existe más allá de las murallas.

-Mas allá de las murallas esta la muerte -contesto de mala gana Nile y se puso de pie-. Son idiotas los que pretenden unirse al cuerpo de exploración o son suicidas, ¡morirán en cuanto salgan de los muros! -grito y muchos reclutas parecían asustados por la idea.

-Puede que sí, pero prefiero ser libre un instante que ser prisionero toda una vida -replico Hange.

-Estás loco -se burló.

-¿Conque loco? -Hange sonrió y con un movimiento rápido tumbo a Nile colocando un tenedor en la garganta-. Llámame loco una vez más -amenazo-. Pero si, estoy loco, aun así -Hange se levantó-. Incluso una persona loca como yo sabe que es preferible salir que seguir encerrada con otros locos que son mas peligrosos -ella se retiró tranquilamente y Moblit la siguió.

-Erwin ¿porque no hiciste nada? -regaño a su amigo quien seguía con la mirada fija en Hange.

-Oye a mí no me reclames, es una chica y te gano limpiamente.

-¡¿QUE?! -grito Nile.

* * *

Como era de esperarse Hange termino entre los primeros lugares igual que Moblit, todos festejaban su ultima noche como cadetes, al día siguiente elegirían la división a la que se unirían.

Hange salió a tomar aire, necesitaba apartarse del bullicio por un momento. La noche era fría pero agradable, así que se sentó en unas escaleras y contemplo la vista.

-Linda vista -dijo Moblit y se sentó a su lado.

-Mañana será el inicio de una nueva vida y todo te lo debo a ti Moblit -Hange recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

-No, yo no hice nada -dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Me animaste a ser valiente, desde que te conocí me diste valor para hacer lo correcto, salvar a una persona de la injusticia, un animal indefenso -comenzó a enlistar y luego miro a Moblit directamente a los ojos-. Una niña demasiado asustada para defenderse y un amigo que necesitaba ayuda, todas esas veces tu me hiciste ser valiente.

-Y te ayudare a ser valiente cuando matemos a nuestro primer titan y estemos afuera de las murallas -dijo Moblit entusiasmado.

-No -Hange se levantó-. No sería buena amiga si sigo estropeando tu camino.

-¿Hange? -Moblit no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Tu querías ser pintor Moblit y yo te quite ese futuro, ahora puedes ser miembro de la policía militar o de las tropas estacionarias, regresar con tu familia…

-Estas loquita Hange Zoe si piensas que me uní por ti, ¿Qué quería ser pintor? ¿De donde has sacado esa idea? -Moblit negó con la cabeza y sonrió-. Quizás antes quería eso, pero veras un día conocí a una chica que me mostro otra perspectiva de un paisaje, me demostró que podía ser valiente y hacerme escuchar, que es mejor la vista desde arriba que abajo -Moblit se levantó y tomo las manos de Hange entre las suyas-. Yo quiero ver que existe afuera y quiero hacerlo con mi mejor amiga, un nuevo paisaje, una nueva vista.

A la edad de 16 años Hange y Moblit junto con varios reclutas se unieron a la legión de exploración, salieron de las murallas y lucharon contra los titanes. Hange desarrollo un pequeño amor por el comandante Kait Shadis y Moblit desarrollo un amor por su amiga Hange.

Mas años pasaron…

* * *

-Apertura en cinco minutos! -grito el ahora comandante Erwin Smith.

Moblit regreso a su presente y los recuerdos del pasado terminaron.

Nuevamente estaban formados ante la muralla María listos para una nueva misión de exploración, Moblit siempre se ponía nervioso cuando esperaban para salir, miro a Hange, ella estaba de nuevo peleando con Levi.

-Yo ya estoy viendo a un anormal -había dicho Levi tomándola del cabello, Hange no entendido la indirecta.

Moblit sonrió y Nifa lo noto.

-¿Pasa algo Moblit? -pregunto ella al ver la risa que se había dibujado en el rostro de su compañero.

-Nada, no es nada -contesto alegre y pensó -no importa si ella no me ama, no importa si ama al capitán Levi o a otra persona, por mi esta bien, soy feliz si ella es feliz, de eso se trata el amor al final ¿no? Que esa persona especial sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo, esta bien, yo siempre te seguiré mi amada y dulce Hange.

La puerta se abrió y salieron a todo galope.

-¡Despliéguense ahora! -ordeno Erwin.

Moblit vio por última vez a Hange antes de que ella se perdiera de su vista

-Te dejare ir, ser feliz y encontrar tu propio camino -pensó y luego enfoco su vista en un titan excéntrico-. Yo te protegeré hasta mi último aliento -desenfundo sus cuchillas y se preparó para usar su equipo de maniobras-. Lo juro por Rose, María y Shina -los cables lo guiaron hacia arriba del titan y enfoco su blanco que era la nuca mientras caía dispuesto a matar a su enemigo.

**Y fin. Espero les gustara este fanfic. Aunque ya sabemos que Moblit muere salvando a Hange (cuanto dolor y sufrimiento) me retiro a llorar en la esquina. Feliz cumpleaños a mi amado Moblit.**


End file.
